You're It
by SkylerOcon
Summary: There has been murders lately, who's doing this evil deed? Warning: Contains murder, murder scenes, torture scenes, rape mentions, and gore. Barely under the 'M' rating.


**My third horror fic, and my billionth one shot (jk). But just one last warning that this fic is really gory, contains a murder sequence, contains a torture sequence, and mentions mentions rape.**

Finally, the Smash Tournaments about to begin! I'm so excited about them, my friend Paraca (My name for Y. Link, read My Only Regret) will be there, along with the other Smashers whose names I know you've heard considering that they're famous. That's what I was thinking at the beginning of this year. Well, with the recent mention of names, I'll tell you mine, its Ness, I'm the number one kid psychic in the world! I'll always just have somebody that I know from Fourside drive me over to Smash Mansion. Everyone in Fourside is so nice, but I guess that really doesn't have to do with this story, so I'll get on with it.

It all started right after the first fight in the tournament, Link v.s. Ganon. This was one big time rivalry, seeing as Ganon is evil, and Link is a good guy. Ganon was taken to Smash Mansion in a prison convoy, and all the tournament fights that he's in are under constant police survailence.

While I was watching the story, Paraca came up and said, 'Hey Ness, how was your off-season.'

I gave a slight laugh at our old and lame joke, it's our way of asking how was your summer. 'Fine, ohh! Guess what, I got a cell phone cause I turned thirteen this off-season, so my parents think I'm old enough,' I happily replied.

'Awesome, now we can call each other and talk in the middle of the night and now I sound like girl!' Paraca realized.

'Auugghhh…' I groaned, 'You'll never learn, will you?'

After that sentence, I glanced at the TV, and Link had beaten Ganon, so Paraca and I got the joy of laughing at the police force Ganon into chains against his will. We also saw Link getting a good laugh out of this two which only made Paraca and I begin to roll on the floor in an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

The next day, I woke up to find the police putting Link into handcuffs in the main foyer of the mansion. The mansion owner, Luigi (He had tons of leftover money from the Luigi's Mansion accident), was in a fuss that Link would never do anything like that. I heard him saying that Link never left the mansion, he was sure that somebody would have heard him, and Link wouldn't murder anybody. It was later that I found out that Ganon was murdered in his jail cell, his body was badly mutilated, one of his arms was barely hanging on, one of his eyes were poked out, and his stomach cut open with his intestines in a bloody heap on the floor. Earlier that day, Ganon got a call and was reportedly heard saying, 'What do you mean You're It? Hello? Hello?'.

Unfortunately, Link was sent to jail the next day, and when he got his one phone call, he was hearing a man saying You're It. That night, we found Link's sword was driven up above his chest and all the way through his skull, part of his brain had literally leaked onto the floor, and also his heart was halfway hanging out of his cut open chest.

The killers next object was none other than the famous Mario Brothers, due to scientific forensics, it turned out that Luigi's body was electrocuted to death, and then was used as a club to bring Mario to his death. Mario has his skull split open, and was lying in a puddle of blood in the floor, and Luigi was found not only electrocuted, but had his stomach burst inside of his body because that's were the murder was using Luigi to hit Mario with.

The murder became known as the Child's Play Killer. The smashers were slowly eliminated one by one, each death getting more gruesome. Everyone who died was killed in a gruesome way; Samus was probably the worst though. Her Power Suit had actually genetically bonded with her skin in certain parts of her body. Her power suit was ripped off of her skin, leaving gaping wounds across her body, and then had her body blown to bits with her power cannon.

But don't think that there weren't other bad ones too, Nana was found raped, to death. Her body was fine, except for her more sensitive areas, she was damaged greatly, and was probably dead due to blood loss.

Have you figured it out yet, this mystery of the Child's Play Killer? Well if you haven't, here's a hint, how could I be telling you this story if I was dead? It's because I have one target left, that's right, me, Ness, is the Child's Play Killer. Why am I doing this, well it's because in my home in Fourside, I'm always made fun of, called gay, and many other insults. I'm sick of it, and I refuse to let it happen anymore. My anger has boiled high, and my revenge shall go past Smash Mansion though, the residents of Four Side shall perish.

Now then, my final smasher victim is none other than Paraca, he will be a very special murder. I pulled out my cell phone, and dialed his number, being sure to put #67 after it to hide my number. I spoke in a deep tone when Paraca answered it, saying 'You're It'. Paraca knew what that meant, he ran out of smash mansion (We were in the final round of the tournament because there were no other smashers left) but I followed close behind, I stayed in the shadows until the tension had built up enough to attack. I unleashed a PK thunder and boosted myself and rammed into Paraca's back. I reached down and stole his knife, and slowly moved it down his back, slowly tearing his flesh as blood slowly poured out. But I wasn't going to kill him yet, his insides were showing, and I took my knife and cut out his kidney. Don't worry though, the kidney isn't a vital organ, so Paraca is still alive. Paraca was screaming in pain as I cut off his foot, blood was flying out of his body now, I made quick work of his limbs, but I did so fast, he wasn't dead yet. I cut part of his large and small intestines, and tied them together. SSlowly, Paraca faded from his torture and life. My job at smash mansion was done. Now then, I can't leave you to know about me can I? You're it.


End file.
